Chance Meetings
by The Other Bolin Girl
Summary: In which Pabu runs off and causes two character's lives to once again entertwine. BolinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chance Meetings**

"I hope I didn't forget anything" I muttered while juggling my various assortments of bags from the market.  
I had just gotten my first paycheck since leaving the probending arena as general maintenance worker. After spending 2 years cleaning up rubble and mopping water up off of scorch marks with my uncle I had finally saved enough for a small apartment and got a new job further in the city at a small flower shop owned by my uncle's friend . I adored walking into the shop each morning and smelling all of the delicate blooms. Sure Hadeki was a little rough around the edges but he was truly a teddy bear at heart, he was also the only known man to be able to grow both a Panda Lily and a Fire Lily in the same place.  
Shaking my head to clear the thoughts of the flower shop I glanced around my bags double checking all their contents.  
"Coffee, tofu, broccoli, meat, berries, blah, blah, blah" I murmured under my breath as my eyes glanced over each item. Once I was sure of each item I shifted the bags to try and get a better hold on them while walking toward my apartment humming slightly under my breath as I walked.  
"Pabu?" A voice a ways behind me exclaimed worriedly.  
All of a sudden a little whirl of auburn fur climbed up my leg and onto my shoulder. Almost dropping my bags I struggled to not drop anything but also not hurt the new creature on my shoulder. Slowly turning my head to examine the creature I prayed it wasn't a tiger monkey.  
"Hmmmm, ringed tail and auburn fur. You're not a tiger monkey" I thought as I cringed remembering when there was a tiger monkey in the training areas of the arena. I racked my mind for what the name of the creature might be.  
"What are you little buddy?" I asked jokingly as I shifted my bags and started walking a bit slower to my apartment. It's something ferret, but for the life of me I can't remember what.  
"Pabu?" The voice from earlier exclaimed again, but this time sounding a little more desperate. It was vaguely familiar as well, though I dismissed the voice while I pondered the creature's identity.  
"Perhaps you're a fire ferret. What are you doing scavenging around here?" I jokingly asked the creature after indeed realizing what it was. Feeling a little silly for not realizing what it was initially, I turned to the building I had reached my new apartment building. I briefly thought about what to do with the little ferret on my shoulder. On the one hand it got cold in the city and I didn't want the little guy to freeze, yet on the other I was bringing a random animal into my apartment, I couldn't recall if Mrs. Zameira had said anything about keeping pets in the building either. The little ferret began to nuzzle my neck and made my decision for me. I shifted my bags to reach for my key to the building, nearly dropping a few bags in the process, bringing my new friend inside with me.  
"I'll bring you in and give you a warm place for the night and then you and I will sort out something more permanent in the morning okay?" I turned to the ferret, as if expecting an answer only to have the ferret crawl onto my other shoulder instead, I then smiled and entered the building. Turning to shut the door I saw a guy about my age hanging posters on a lamp pole nearby.  
After reaching my apartment I began to set down my bags while the little ferret jumped off my shoulder and explored my messy living room. I watched him bounce around the room while I put away the groceries and placed a new flower in the vase on the center of my table. Afterwards I turned on the radio and began to flip through the channels before turning it off in favor of the sounds of the city. The little ferret seemed to have calmed down a little so I set out a dish of berries and a small pillow for him.  
"So little buddy, what are we gonna call you?" I asked as he curled up on the pillow and let out a little yawn. As he nodded off I got up to double check the locks on my door, straighten the living room slightly, readjusting the photo of my family by the window before gazing at it reminiscently. Plopping down on the cushy sofa I looked out onto the streets of the city before also letting out a yawn.  
Getting up from the couch, I pet the ferret's head before once again glancing at the locks on the door for a third time, then turning to enter my bedroom. Shimmying off my clothes and pulling an oversized tee over my head I looked at my sparse bed before climbing into it and feeling the sounds of the city lull me to sleep.

"Mommy, why are we seeing uncle at the arena? Doesn't he have a home" I asked, dawdling around next to my mom. Watching the SatoMobiles wiz by beside us on the road, I looked up at her and took in her smiling face, soft laugh lines, deep chestnut hair, and warm welcoming brown eyes. She had always kept me safe when we visited the city; she was always slightly on edge about the hustle and bustle of the people and the SatoMobiles.  
"Because he has work in the arena today sweet pea, now keep up I want to get out of the city as soon as possible." She replied while gripping my hand a little tighter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two little boys, one seemed really serious while wearing a bright red scarf, giving off a very somber and protective aura. Beside him was a boy seemingly around my age but slightly slimmer and hungry looking, yet despite that he had bright green eyes that seemed to glow of happiness. He turned to grin at me and I saw he was missing the same two teeth I was. I smiled back at him before reaching into my little pockets, only to find them empty.  
"Mommy, may I have my allowance now please?" I blurted looking up at her, she looked at me questioningly before following my gaze, her face fell slightly upon seeing the state of the two boys but then seeing my pouting face she nodded and handed me 5 yuans. I let go of my mother's hand briefly as I approached the boys nervously, turning back once to look at my mother who in turn smiled tensely and motioned me to hurry up. As I reached them the big kid with the scarf gave me a glare and moved closer to the other kid.  
"Hi." I mumbled hesitantly to them, the scarf kid's glare seemed to soften slightly before he seemed to become suspicious of me, meanwhile the other kid seemed to perk up more his eyes mesmerizing me before the other kid's voice broke my trance.  
"What do you want?" He asked quickly as if expecting the worst.  
"I have some yuans if you'll take them" I replied while I felt my face flush as I extended my hand hurriedly with the money, feeling very self-conscious under the other boy's curious gaze.  
The scarved boy's face seemed to warm slightly and he almost smiled as he reached for the money from my extended fist.  
"I'm Mako, and that's my brother Bolin." Mako said to me after pocketing the money quickly and motioning towards his brother. Bolin hopped up and reached to give me a hug before his brother stopped him.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lillah that means flower." I beamed at them.  
All of a sudden we heard a car screech and a loud crash, I began to turn to see what happened but Bolin jumped up and gave me a surprisingly strong hug before I could turn completely.  
"What just happened? Bolin you're squeezing me really tight." I gasped through the hug, looking desperately at Mako's shocked face. When Bolin eventually released me I turned around fully, only to see a SatoMobile half on the sidewalk, a red puddle, and the form of my mother on the sidewalk. The last thing I could remember was hearing my name before my vision faded to black and the world seemed to swallow me whole.


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up in my bed as I tried to clear my head of the traumatic dream as it quickly faded into nothing. I could never remember my dreams completely after I woke up. The only thing that I could remember was that the dream was of a night ten years ago when my mother died, and of a pair striking green eyes. My father had tried to console me when the nightmares first began, saying it wasn't my fault and that the driver of the SatoMobile had apologized before serving his short sentence in Republic City prison.  
That was all before my dad's health began to give out on him though. He first got sick when I was twelve and by the time I was fourteen he was gone. My only immediate family near our old home was my Uncle Toza. He tried staying with me in the house for a while before we both realized it just didn't work there. It held too many memories. So Uncle Toza had me pack up my things and I joined him at the ring as a sort of maintenance woman at him gym.  
Slowly rising from the bed I looked around the room before scratching the back of my neck and yawning. I rolled out of the bed and made my way to the small dresser. Looking briefly at my reflection, I frowned at the girl looking back at me. Messy brown hair, soft features, and brown eyes stared right back at me frowning as well.  
I picked up a brush and began the daily wrestle of brushing the rat's nest on my head into something manageable. Eventually I was able to pull it all into a loose yet orderly braid before a few pieces fell to frame my face slightly. I glared at the offending wisps but decided it wasn't worth the fight to redo the braid, blowing my bangs up in slight frustration. I glanced back at the mirror and stared at my reflection again. My uncle would always tell me how much I looked like my mother when she was my age but I couldn't believe him, she was beautiful and I was just me. Trying to distract myself I began to put on my work uniform. It was a lot more comfortable than the scratchy one from the gym. It consisted of a soft brown skirt, a flowy white peasant top with a small green apron with the company logo across the center. I tied the around my waist and tried to knock out the nonexistent wrinkles. I then turned to enter the bathroom and went through the usual motions.  
After finishing I stepped out into the living area of the apartment when a shock of auburn fur ran across the room at me. I stumbled backwards before eventually falling down and feeling the light pressure of the animal on top of me.  
"Hey buddy, I forgot you were here." I laughed I scratched the little ferret's head before sitting up.  
I turned to my tiny kitchenette to begin making my morning coffee, drowning it with cream and sugar, then shoving most a small berry filled bun into my mouth while offering a portion of it to the ferret. After sniffing it briefly the little creature snatched the bit of sweet doughy goodness from my fingers and gobbled it down. Looking at the ferret I realized I couldn't just keep calling him 'Little Buddy' and 'Ferret'.  
"Well bud if you're going to stay here you're going to need a name. What do you think about about Max? Red? Bo?" The little ferret perked up at hearing Bo and that made my decision. The little fire ferret would be called Bo. I scratched him behind the ear before glancing at the clock. Quickly realizing I had only half an hour to get to Mr. Hadeki's I began to gather everything into my bag and threw on my shoes. I grabbed Bo and placed him lightly onto my shoulder, exited the apartment, and double checked the locks before rushing out to work. I began to walk a little quicker after getting out of the building, only to see the poster the boy had put out the night before. I stopped to look at it, only to see a big picture of Bo staring back at me.

"Hmph, why didn't you say you were that guy's pet" I said looking down at the little ferret. I looked over the poster once more before taking it down and putting it in my bag before once again jogging to the flower shop.  
As I approached the building I slowed down and pulled out the poster once more.  
"This says your name is Pabu, and there's the number for the probending arena here. That's pretty peculiar. I'll check this out after work, I promise." I smiled at the little ferret before walking into the shop and deeply inhaling the floral aroma of the many beautiful flowers Mr. Hadeki prided himself upon.  
*************************************************************************************

Gently placing the last bouquet in the fridge for the next day I looked around the sunlit shop. The sun was just beginning to set and it was one of my favorite times of the day. Everything seemed to glow with a pinkish orange hue and the light reflected off all the buildings. It was so beautiful. I sighed wistfully and shut the fridge.

"You can't bring that ferret in every day Lills." The gruff voice of Mr. Hadeki broke out behind me. I jumped slightly, breaking out of my trance, before turning around and facing him. Old as Hadeki was he sure was light on his feet.

"I know, apparently he actually has an owner in the probending arena. Do you know anything about this?" I inquired pulling out the poster and handing it over to the aging man.  
"Not really, though there was a young man yesterday showing me that same poster asking if I saw the thing. I told him I hadn't but would let him know if I did." He shrugged, turning to lock up the register and finishing up the closing routine for the shop.  
"Would you mind if I used the phone here to call him then?" I asked blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Go ahead, just lock up the store when you're finished." He grunted before turning to go to his apartment above the shop. Turning to find Pabu I saw him in a corner about to leap onto a ladyhopper he had corned. I pulled the poster back over to me and called for Pabu to come over while I dialed the arena. The little ball of energy bounced over so I could scratch behind his ear as I sat on the desk waiting for the phone to pick up, only to end up waiting for five minutes and being transferred to the operator.  
"Huh? Must be a match tonight." I mumbled to myself after hanging up the phone.  
"Well we'll just head over after the end of the game and figure this all out." I assured Pabu before gathering up all my belongings into my bag, grabbing a new flower from the fridge for my bouquet at home, and then locking the place up, and double checking the locks as usual. Sitting down on a bench near the shop I tucked my apron into my canvas bag before watching people pass me by in the city for a few minutes before walking back to my apartment to drop off my things and give Pabu some more food.

After getting home I placed the flower into the vase on the table, checking for any decay among the other colorful blooms. Quickly locating the wilted flower, I plucked it from the vase and held it in front of Pabu's nose, playing with him for several minutes. After he grabbed hold of the flower and began to tear it to pieces I turned on the radio to the probending match, there was some big hubabaloo going on that I couldn't figure out because of a burst of static from Pabu bumping the table as he played. Though a few words did manage to get through, "Avatar" "Fire Ferr…." "Victory!". Figuring the match must be over I called the arena again and Uncle Toza picked up this time.  
"Hello?" The deep voice grumbled.  
"Hi Uncle Toza, it's Lillah." I chirped as I began to twirl the phone cord between my fingers.  
"Hey Lillah, how's work with Hadeki, he told me you've been quite the worker bee, you should come visit me soon so we can celebrate." He answered.  
"Funny story actually, I'm calling for this little lost Fire Ferret and the number listed on the poster I found was actually for the arena. You know anything about this, or who it may be? I don't remember any teams having pets really." I babbled happily, enjoying hearing my Uncle's voice even if it had only been a week since I last saw him.  
"Oh, yeah there's this new team called the Fire Ferrets. They're probably the ones who lost the little bugger. I'm worried they might be a set of trouble makers though, don't get too involved with those boys, you hear me?" He coughed.  
"Yes Uncle Toza." I replied jokingly.  
"Listen I got to go, I'll see you when you get here." He grumbled before hanging up.  
"Okay bye." I replied to the dial tone before hanging up.  
I went to my room to change out of my work clothes into a simple light red dress and let my hair down.  
"Come on Pabu, let's go find these owners of yours. The Fire Ferrets hmph, not very imaginative when you think of it." I giggled while grabbing my canvas bag and walking out the door with Pabu at my side. I locked the doors and double checked them before picking up Pabu and beginning the walk to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

The city always seemed a little creepy at night to me, especially when I had to walk alone. Which is why I tried to always be somewhere or with someone before the sun vanished from horizon. The street lights always seemed too dim for my liking and the dark alleys of the city would send a chill up my spine and leave an uneasy feeling in my stomach when I walked past them. I pet Pabu's head a little nervously as I briskly walked down the sidewalks trying to get to the arena as quickly as possible.  
"I should've asked Uncle Toza to come walk with me." I murmured under my breath. Suddenly a man pushed past me and knocked Pabu from my shoulder.  
"Hey!" I called out angrily as I bent down to pick Pabu up from where he was now hiding between my legs. However, by the time I had stood up and looked around the man was gone. I made sure Pabu was alright and checked that everything in my purse was still there before I quickened my pace further to the arena.  
"He sure was a jerk wasn't he Pabu?" I mumbled to the ferret. Looking up I saw the bright glow of the arena in the distance. I smiled and slowed my walk slightly, feeling more at ease now that I was near my destination  
"Pabu?" I heard the voice from last night call from behind me. I turned questioningly before hearing it again but this time farther down the street. I looked for the source of the voice but couldn't find it, only knowing it was coming from the opposite side of the road and fading fast. I turned to cross the road, triple checking that it was safe to cross before quickly jogging across the road. Once on the other side I again looked for source of the voice but didn't see anyone yelling nor did I hear the voice again. I began walking quickly in the opposite direction of the arena, feeling the uneasy feeling return as I got farther away, hoping to find Pabu's owner before he got too far.  
Eventually I heard the voice call out again after reaching the park near the center of the city. I turned around in a complete circle to try and find the source before Pabu quickly hopped off my shoulder and ran off. I called after him trying to pick him up before he disappeared. Looking desperately around on the ground for Pabu I began jogging in the direction of which he had run off.  
"Oomph!" Was all I could muster after running into a decidedly solid person, as I began to fall I felt that person grab my hand and pull me forward before I hit the ground. Perhaps with a little too much force because instead of impacting with the ground I found myself nose to nose with a stranger who had very familiar eyes. My face lit up as he let go of my hand and I had a little satisfaction of seeing his cheeks go pink as well. I stepped back awkwardly and brushed my hands on my dress, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.  
"You wouldn't have happened to have seen a fire ferret around have you?" He burst out after a moment of us staring at each other.  
"I have actually, is his name Pabu?" I replied trying to make the fire in my cheeks go down. His face brightened and he smiled widely at me before grabbing me into a hug and lifting me from my feet. The flames in my cheek only seemed to burn brighter as I awkwardly patted his back to signal it was time to put me down. As he set me gently back down onto my feet I tried my best to soothe the flames in my cheeks.  
"So I take it you're Pabu's owner?" I joked while taking in his face. He had a squareish jaw, an adorable button nose, a small curly cue of hair running down his forehead, and those strikingly green eyes. I couldn't quite put my finger on where I'd seen them before. All in all he was strikingly handsome, that revelation making me all of a sudden very shy.  
"Yeah I'm Bolin. So where is Pabu?" He asked noticing I actually didn't have Pabu with me.  
"Funny story, we were on our way to the arena to find you before I heard your voice calling out for Pabu and followed it here. Then once we got here he jumped off my shoulder and ran off and I chased after him. Which led to my running into you, I thought he was running to you." I scratched the back of my neck a little awkwardly as I saw Bolin's face fall as I told him the story.  
"We could both look for him around here. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far." I suggested, looking around for the now familiar creature.  
"Sounds good, give me a shout if you find him." Bolin nodded before he turned around and began calling out for Pabu.  
I looked around the trees and by the stream before finding Pabu eating some berries off a bush. Laughing a bit I bent down to pick up Pabu before I heard something rustle behind me. I began to call out before a dirty hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but the attacker's hand muffled my attempts. Beginning to panic I saw Pabu flit away. All the possible scenarios played out in my mind as I felt a grimy hand on my ribs, just below my breast. I felt a chill run up my spine as he reached the hem of my dress. I tried to scream once more as I felt his hand beginning to roam further. I swung my arm back and struck him in the groin as hard as I could with my forearm. As he recoiled from the blow I broke free, screamed loudly, and began to take a ready stance. When he recovered I saw the glint of a knife in his hand. Preparing for a fight I sank into my ready stance when suddenly a rock hit him in the ribs and the ground beneath him violently shifted and launched him into the stream some distance away. I turned expecting yet another attacker, only to find Bolin rising from an Earth-bending stance and Pabu perched on his shoulder. Knowing the fight was over I sank down to my knees and felt tears prick my eyes.  
I heard Bolin approach me as I hyperventilated and tried desperately to rid myself of the fears of what if. I flinched as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Bolin offering me his hand.  
"Everything is gonna be ok, you're ok." He assured me and helped me to my feet. I stood up and nodded dumbly. I felt Bolin's arm go around my shoulder and I felt a slightly safer.  
"Will you please walk me home?" I asked quietly, still not feeling safe enough to walk alone. Bolin nodded and we began the long walk back to my apartment. I felt Pabu nuzzle my face as I let a few stray tears fall down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up in my bed; I didn't really remember getting home last night. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and staggered into my little bathroom. I stumbled on a fold in the carpet, cursing I walked into the bathroom. Beginning to hum, I turned on the shower and stepped in. I started scrubbing the grime from the previous day from my skin. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a large purple mark on my arm. I poked at it, cringing at the twinge of pain it sent up my arm. I proceeded gently with the rest of my shower while looking for any other random marks.  
Stepping out of the shower I wiped a circle from the fog on the mirror and saw a small cut on my cheek.  
"What the hell did I get up to last night?" I murmured under my breath as I gripped my towel a little tighter to my chest.  
Absent mindedly walking into the living room I made my way to the radio in the dim light.  
Flicking it on I walked back to my room, shaking my hips slightly to the melody.

"Mmmph"

Leaving the door open so the music could flow in I dropped my towel and began to get dressed.  
"Mako turn off the music." I heard a voice from the front room as I was beginning to pull on a pair of shorts. Wide eyed I stared into the living room and saw a pair of equally surprised green eyes looking right back at me and my uncovered chest.

Slamming the door shut I could feel a fire burning in my cheeks. I quickly finished dressing and prepared myself to confront the stranger in my living room. I pressed my ear against the door, muttered curse words, the radio, and pacing.  
Opening the door I walked right into the stranger who had his hand raised like he was just about to knock on the door. He took a step backwards and cleared his throat.

"So um, good morning!"

"Who are you? What're you doing in my apartment? How did you get in here?"

"Last night, Pabu. My fire ferret. He was lost and I was looking for him." I felt something furry wind around my ankles, looking down there was indeed a fire ferret.

"Oh right. Pabu! Sorry I'm usually a little fuzzy in the mornings." I picked up Pabu and he licked the cut on my cheek. I cringed.

"Any ideas about the bruises?"

"Oh. Yeah you were attacked. But it's ok! We got him!"

"I was what?"

"Attacked. But yeah we got him, all locked up and behind bars. By the way do you want to press charges? They told me to ask if you wanted to press charges." Not remembering any of this I slowly walked towards the kitchen, looking around slowly for the tea pot.

"I might, though for now I'm in desperate need of some tea. Aha!" Pulling out the tea pot triumphantly I smiled.

"Would you like some tea? I'm making tea." My head feeling fuzzy as the excitement of meeting…oh my what was his name?

"Sure!" He walked over to the kitchen and hovered over me. My cheeks burned as I filled the little pot and put it on the burner.

"So um, did we ever introduce ourselves?"

He seemed taken off guard with the question.

"No. I don't think we did. I'd remember such a pretty girl's name."  
I felt my cheeks burn as I quickly turned around and poked a tea bag into the pot with a spoon, watching the little flecks that escaped the bag swirl around the darkening amber water. Grabbing two cups I turned back around.

"Well my name's Lillah and this is my apartment." I set the cups down, sitting opposite him at the table, takin in his features. He was handsome, boyishly so but still handsome. Well built. Probably an Earthbender.

"I kind of figured it was, and the name's Bolin." He grinned. Slightly shaking my head to focus I reached down for my cup and brought it to my lips.

Slowly I set the cup down as Bolin snickered across the table. Sheepishly I got up.

"Stop laughing!" I said as I sat back down with the tea pot, filling both of the cups. We both grinned as we sat, telling each other stories and laughing.


End file.
